wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Охотник
| role = Боец | spec = Повелителей зверей, Стрельба, Выживание | resource = Фокус | attribute = Ловкость | armor = Ткань, Кожа, Кольчуга | weapon = Лук, Огнестрельное, Арбалет | skill = Может приручать различных боевых питомцев, использует различные ловушки, , , }} Класс охотника выполняет множество функций - таких как нанесение урона издали, помощь в перенаправлении угрозы на танка. Они умеют приручать почти всех животных, что можно встретить в природе, а так же выслеживать многих существ. Нередко питомцы спасали жизнь охотникам. Охотники используют питомца как помощь в бою, или отвлечение кого-нибудь, и считают их лучшими друзьями. Описание Примечание: Термин «охотник» может относиться не только к боевому классу, но также к тем для кого охота это ремесло. Эти два понятия не идентичны, так как не все охотники относятся к таковому игровому классу. Ниже приведенные знания относятся только к классу. Охотник - это преследователь, обитающий в дикой природе, выживающий при помощи своих знаний и умений пользоваться луком или ружьем. Он состоит в глубокой гармонии с природой и могущественные звери являются его союзниками. Из множества животных Азерота не многие могут противостоять призыву охотника и еще меньшее число может выжить в моменты его ярости. Охотники столь же разнообразны как и биомы, но все они известны своими удивительными способностями найти и подстрелить жертву. Любой не взирая на расу может стать охотником, но некоторые расы все же более преуспевают в этом. Большинство охотников стремятся помочь природе так же как и друиды. Эльфийские рейнджеры не одиноки в своем овладении дикой природой. В то время как эльфийские рейнджеры предпочитает лук, охотники предпочитают битвы вблизи. Охотники умело пользуются маскировкой, они как призраки скользят по лесу. Орки Орды в первые узнали о пути охотника от троллей в Лордероне, а таурены были охотниками с начала времен. Как и шаманы Орды, охотники призывают духов земли, ветра и огня, чтобы те помогли им в их охоте и текущих задачах. Их заклинания сосредоточены на стихиях и использовании местности. Охотник один из самых старых классов в истории. Они олицетворяют собой глубокую связь между человеком и зверем, а также охотники мира Warcraft - это не просто люди которые выслеживают и охотятся на животных, они так же являются хранителями равновесия. Они понимают естественный круг жизни и смерти, и ту роль, которую они должны играть в поддержании ее не просто в качестве исследователей, а как активные участники. "Охота" почитается, и жертва, которую они выслеживают, уважается так же, как и хищники, у которых охотники учатся и которых они воплощают. Все охотники создают пожизненную связь с животными-компаньонами, которые также часто являются их лучшими и единственными друзьями, если верить стереотипу охотника-затворника. Охотники бывают разных видов, форм, размеров и специализаций, но в World of Warcraft все охотники специализируются на стрельбе из оружия (однако не все охотники выбирают специализацию Стрельба). Охотники представляют собой любопытное сочетание мистицизма и секретов выживания в дикой местности. Они могут мистически сливаться с аспектами различных животных, чтобы помочь себе: пылкость обезьяны, острые глаза ястреба и быстрота гепарда. Они одаривают самих себя более высокой устойчивостью к наиболее опасному в обряде охотника - к самой Дикой местности, где обитают его добыча и он сам. Охотники так же успешны в искусстве рукопашного боя, вдохновленного атаками и контратаки различных животных, и могут использовать наполненные магией ловушки, чтобы калечить и ловить добычу. У них есть различные выстрелы, наполненные магией или взрывчаткой, чтобы заманить в ловушку, отравить, оглушить и дезориентировать их цели. Они могут даже задержать дыхание и замедлить сердцебиение до очень редкого, несущественного, чтобы дать своим преследователям впечатление, что они мертвы. Охотник - это выбор для тех, кто отвергает общества, которые угнетают естественную роль жертвы и охотника, а также отвергают друидскую позицию, что они должны быть целителями и наблюдателями, а не активными участниками «Великой Охоты». Они следуют за жизнью, почитая природу, дополняющую их традиции и готовность использовать рукотворные инструменты. В конце концов, все мы - орудия природы, использующие инструменты, и естественно использовать это преимущество, которое дает природа, чтобы быть лучшими охотниками. Есть, однако, и те охотники, которые предпочитают более прямой подход к выслеживанию и охоте. Выдающиеся охотники Орда * Вол'джин * Халдарон Светлое Крыло * Натанос Гнилостень * Рексар * Сильвана Ветрокрылая Альянс * Аллерия Ветрокрылая * Вериса Ветрокрылая * Шандрис Оперенная Луна * Tyrathan Khort Другие * Хеминг Эрнестуэй Расы Игроки, выбравшие класс охотника, могут играть за следующие расы: Расовые способности Охотникам могут помочь определенные заклинания, доступные конкретным расам: * Воргены — Озлобленность повышает вероятность нанесения критического урона на 1%. * Гоблины — Время - деньги скорость атаки и произнесения заклинаний повышена на 1%, причем совершенно бесплатно! * Дренеи — Боевой дух повышает вероятность того, что вы попадете по цели оружием или заклинанием, на 1%. Дар наару восстанавливает цели 20% от общего запаса здоровья заклинателя в течение 15 сек. * Дворфы — Постреляем-ка! при использовании оружия дальнего боя мастерство повышается на 1%. * Нежить - Воля Отрекшихся рассеивает эффекты "Подчинение", "Страх" и "Сон". Имеет общее 30-секундное время восстановления с другими подобными заклинаниями. * Ночные эльфы — Слиться с тенью вы сливаетесь с тенями, понижая вероятность того, что противник вас заметит. Действует до отмены или любого движения. По окончании действия эффекта восстанавливается прежний уровень угрозы по отношению к еще сражающимся противникам. * Орки — Властность урон, наносимый питомцами и прислужниками, увеличен на 2%. Кровавое неистовство увеличивает силу атаки на Х. Время действия – 15 сек. * Таурены — Громовая поступь оглушает до 5 противников в радиусе 8 м на 2 сек. * Тролли — Меткий глаз при использовании ружей, луков и арбалетов мастерство повышается на 1%. Берсерк повышает скорость атаки в ближнем и дальнем бою и произнесения заклинаний на 20% на 10 сек. * Люди - Каждый за себя снимает все эффекты замедления движения и все эффекты, вызывающие потерю контроля над персонажем. Этот эффект имеет общее время восстановления со схожими эффектами. * Эльфы Крови — Имеют расовую способность - Волшебный поток. Вызывает немоту всех противников в радиусе 8 м на 2 сек. и восстанавливает 15 ед. концентрации. Прерывает произнесение заклинаний противника, если тот не является другим игроком, на 3 сек. Другие классовые способности могут также использоваться в помощь охотнику, но они не дадут постоянного выигрышного момента. Способности Дальний бой Для дальнего боя охотнику требуется винтовки, лук или арбалет. В начале игры это будет зависеть от расы, которую вы выберете. Гномы, гоблины, дворфы и воргены получают винтовку, дренеи, нежить, пандарены и люди начинают с арбалетов, а другие расы получают луки. Позже вы можете тренироваться с использованием оружия дальнего боя, которое не присуще вашей расе. В общем, арбалеты относительно медленные, но более сильные и благоприятные для увеличения разрушающего урона, в то время как винтовки относительно быстры и хороши для устойчивого нанесения урона. Луки имеют среднюю скорость атаки и предпочтительны для нанесения стабильного ДПС. Первоначально скорость оружия будет несущественной, так как единственные доступные способности состоят из автоматического выстрела и различных мгновенных бросков. Винтовка может быть создана инженерами, но луки или арбалеты создать нельзя, поэтому большинство модификаций дальнего боя будут получены из мобов и заданий. Стрелы и яды Охотники имеют укусы и яды, являющиеся специализированными дебаффами, которые можно применять ка к целям, чтобы разобрться в каждом конкретном случае. На одну цель может действовать только один укус или яд охотника. Укус гадюки и жало скорпиона были удалены в 4.0.1, что оставляет охотникам только одно жало - наносящее урон со временем, известное как укус змеи. Кроме того, им был дан «Венозный яд», который уменьшает исцеление пораженной цели. Хотя обычно не стоит затрат концнтрации в PvP, это полезно в некоторых PvE-рейдах, где исцеления неизбежны. Некоторые способности обновляют продолжительность укусов. В зависимости от вашей специализации, они представляют собой выстрел кобры, или верный выстрел. Выстрелы Охотники также интенсивно используют специальные выстрелы, для усиления своего ДПС и чтобы быть полезным для своей группы. Большая часть урона наносимая охотником и полезность для команды будет получена от использования этих выстрелов. Охотники в специализации выживание используют разрывной выстрел, в специализации стрельба используют выстрел химеры, а специализации повелитель зверей используют команду "Взять" в качестве своей особой способности. Начиная с патча 5.1.0 любой выстрел, будь то автоатака или способность, может быть запущен на ходу без штрафа. Тем не менее, до патча 3.0, охотник не мог двигаться или стрелять автоатаками, если они одновременно с этим использовал заклинание. Таймер перезарядки автоатаки все еще считался, но выстрел не происходил. Это называлось значительно уменьшило ДПС. Сначала эта механика противопоставлялась аспекту лиса, но затем этот аспект удалили. Раньше скорость оружия была критически важна для максимума выходящего ДПС, но стандартизация скоростей оружия и неиспользование ротации выстрелов привело к тому, что охотники теперь должны просто использовать оружие с лучшими ДПС характеристиками, независимо от скорости охотника. Раньше скорость оружия имела решающее значение для максимизации ДПС с ротацией выстрелов, и охотник стремился выбирать оружие дальнего боя с соответствующей скоростью (2,7 для повелителя зверей, 3-3,1 для выживания и стрельбы), чтобы аккуратно укладываться между перезарядкой слабых способностей их более мощных способностей. В наши дни, однако, всё оружие имеет одинаковую скорость, ротация выстрелов не используются, скорость больше не важна. Прирученные животные Прирученные животные (петы или питомцы) значительно облегчают жизнь охотника в World of Warcraft. Охотники могут давать прирученным животным имена. Одновременно охотник может иметь только одного питомца. Если вы хотите приручить нового и не потерять старого, необходимо пойти в стойла и оставить его там. Охотники начинают с питомца уровня 1 и могут приручить диких животных на 10 уровне. Они могут управлять питомцами с помощью различных команд. Хотя охотники имеют только одного активного питомца(то есть непосредственно находящегося с ним), у них есть прямой доступ к четырем дополнительным питомцам, через способность позвать питомца, а также они могут содержать до 20 питомцев в конюшне. В дополнение к обычным животным в игровой мир было введено несколько специальных целей, предназначенных для выслеживания и приручения охотником. Эти звери бросают вызов укротителю и требуют специальной тактики, которую нужно подготовить для их приручения, почти также как и оригинальный эпический квест в оригинальной World of Warcraft. В то время как некоторых из них просто трудно найти (и еще труднее приручить), введенные в Mists of Pandaria полностью невидимые звери, которые могут быть раскрыты только охотниками, использующими осветительную ракету, чтобы найти их, по их следам . Ловушки У охотников есть пять различных типов ловушек, доступных для использования. Некоторые ловушки являются разновидностью массового контроля; другие - источники урона. Ловушки существуют в течение 1 минуты и имеют отдельные 30 секундные восстановления: Огонь (Взрывоопасная ловушка и Черная стрела), Мороз (Замораживающая ловушка, Ледяная ловушка) и Природная змеиная ловушка. Охотник может иметь одну ловушку каждой стихии, помещенной на землю за один раз. Ловушки принадлежат специализации выживание, хотя их обучают охотники любой специализации. * Аспекты Среди множества различных аспектов в игре остались два основных варианта. Увеличивающие урон Аспекты: * Дух Ястреба: Охотник приобретает характеристики ястреба, увеличивая силу атаки дальнего боя на X. * Дух Железного Ястреба - это улучшенная версия Духа Ястреба, обеспечивающая снижение урона. Увеличивающие скорость: * Дух гепарда: Охотник приобретает характеристики гепарда, увеличивая скорость передвижения на 30%. Если охотник получает урон, он будет ошеломлен на 4 сек. Символ духа гепарда,избавляет от эффекта оцепенения. * Дух стаи: группа охотника (включая охотника) приобретает характеристики прайда гепардов, увеличивая скорость передвижения на 30%. Если член группы получает урон, этот член будет ошеломлен на 4 секунд. а также * Дух Зверя вернулся как Малый Символ, но он сохраняет только неотслеживаемую часть. Отслеживание Охотники - это единственный класс, который может выследить любой тип существа вне зависимости от количества на миникарте. Специализации :Для полного списка способностей в каждой специализации, смотрите Способности охотника Повелитель зверей Мастер выживания в дикой природе, который может приручить самых разных зверей, чтобы они помогли ему в бою. В то время как другие специализации относятся к питомцам как к помощникам, охотники специализации Повелитель зверей, объединены со своими питомцами особыми связями. Охотники с зверями (BM) уделяют большее внимание питомцу, наносящему увеличенный урон за счет добавления многочисленных активных и пассивных способностей, а также благодаря талантам Повелителя зверей. Питомцы охотников специализации БМ наносят больше урона, быстрее регенерируют здоровье, чаще используют специальные атаки и получают преимущества от бонусных критов с их питомцами массовых атак и ярости. Охотники BM также являются единственными охотниками, достаточно приспособленными к тому, чтобы приручить Экзотических Зверей, позволяя им получить некоторых из самых впечатляющих и захватывающих питомцев в игре. Стрельба Мастер в управлении луком или ружьем, который преуспевает в уничтожении врагов на расстоянии. Мастера в использовании дальнобойного вооружения, охотники специализации стрельба сосредоточены на том, чтобы оттачивать свои навыки стрельбы из ружья и луков. Стандартный охотничий репертуар выстрелов значительно улучшен для охотников этой специализации новыми видами выстрелов и дополнительными эффектами для старых. Мощные умения Прицельный выстрел и Выстрел химеры дополняются умениями Устойчивой концентрацией и Залпом, чтобы создать разрушительную синергию дальних атак, наносящих быстрый и взрывной урон, приводя к потере ориентации, кровотечениям и даже может сбить применение способности. Выживание Охотник ветки выживания специализируется на использовании животного яда, взрывчатых веществ и ловушек в качестве оружия смерти. Охотники специализации выживание сосредоточены на использовании самых изощренных способностей, получая улучшенные ловушки и увеличенный магический урон. Охотники этой специализации получают несколько улучшений у способности Ловушка со змеями, увеличивая ее урон и продолжительность и автоматически распространяя ее на цели, пораженные Залпом. Охотники также получают дополнительные способности (Черная стрела, Разрывной выстрел) с дополнительной синергией от других эффектов, таких как На изготовку. Их ловушки также улучшаются как по силе, так и по эффекту, в то время как Дух гадюки улучшает атаки охотника. Последовательность характеристик In mordern World of Warcraft, most attributes are affected by Dimminishing Returns, making it impossible to assign absolute values to each attribute. The general priority of importance however, can be assumed below. ** For exact figures of ones personal exact stat priorities and values, please do consult addons or sites such as femalefwarf.com. Заметки В мире WoW обитают самые разнообразные животные. А специалистом по выслеживанию, охоте и приручению животных является охотник. Прирученный зверь – самый лучший друг охотника. В основном охотник предпочитает дальний бой, с применением лука или ружья, но существует отдельная ветка талантов для смеси ближнего боя и дальнего. Плюсы охотника: * Имеет способность к приручению животных, которые затем помогают ему в бою. * Скорость передвижения увеличена без покупки ездового животного с помощью Духа гепарда (скорость в 2 раза ниже чем у маунта) и Духа Стаи (увеличивает скорость всех членов группы неподалеку от игрока). * Выслеживание разных типов существ, в том числе и игроков (гуманоиды). * Имеет ловушки, позволяющие застать врасплох игроков и монстров. *Питомец может исполнять роль танка на низких уровнях. Минусы охотника: * Носит легкую кожаную броню, а кольчужные доспехи доступны только с 40-го уровня. * В дополнении Wrath of The Lich King охотникам нередко нехватало маны в затянувшихся боях с боссами. * Достаточно слаб в ближнем бою по сравнению с другими классами. Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Hunter Категория:Охотники Категория:Классы Категория:Классы WoW